


Игрушки

by daejaeshechka



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Хакену снится глупый сон - будто бы VIXX в полном составе превратились в игрушки. Вот только что за глупый сон заставляет взрослого человека плакать? А еще делать много, много серьезных выводов.





	Игрушки

**Author's Note:**

> Почему нет, в конце концов? Кто мне запретит? Народ уже высказался по поводу того, что Eternity слабовата по сравнению с предыдущими синглами, но я пронес через эти обиды свое собственное мнение и не дал ему, трепетному, погаснуть на злых ветрах... В общем, это все из-за треков, которые заставляют переживать, под которые в голове возникают глупые истории, а бедное сердечко бьется быстрее.

\- Это наша песня! Ты слышишь? Слышишь? На каждом углу, в каждом глупом кафе…  
\- Рави, уйми своего лидера, он тронулся.   
\- Слезь с меня…  
\- Да вы не понимаете, что ли? Почему меня никто не слушает? Мы знамениты! Каждый наш сингл становится хитом! И так будет еще много-много лет. Ие-е-е, Рави, улыбайся! Твой единственный лидер приказывает!  
\- Твой единственный рэпер приказывает успокоиться.   
\- Говорю, отвали…  
\- Мне кажется, мы всегда будем молодыми! Смотрите, какое яркое солнце! Оно всегда будет светить нам, как сегодня! Солнце для победителей, это звучит, а?   
\- Эй, если кто-нибудь не снимет Кена с Лео, у нас будет на одного вокалиста меньше…  
\- Смотрите, магазин игрушек!  
\- Зайдем? Давайте зайдем! На витрине такие старые куклы…  
\- Боже, Бин, ты туда же… Даже Хёк взрослее.   
\- Да улыбнись, морда ты мрачная. Давай, вот так, за щечки потяну… ай! Больно же!!!  
\- Догоня-я-яй…  
\- Хакен, разве бегать обязательно? Ты не слишком стар для этого?   
\- Ну шевелись, шевелись…

Звонок колокольчика. Тонкий, чистый металлический звук.

\- Мне кажется, здесь никого нет… Неудобно как-то, может, уйдем?  
\- Да ладно тебе, Хёк. Самый страшный тип здесь все равно Лео…  
\- Аха… АХА-ХА-ХА. Ты слышал, мрачная морда?  
\- …  
\- Ой-ой, какой у нас выразительный убийственный взгляд.   
\- Мне здесь все равно не нравится…  
\- Смотри, часы… Такие старые… Почему они стоят?   
\- Не трогай их, Хакен! Хакен…

Секундная стрелка, призрачно легкая, под прикосновением человека одно мгновение упруго колеблется под своим весом, а потом, все еще неохотно, отщелкивает первую секунду нового времени.   
Времени вечности.   
Вспышка света затопляет магазин, полный старых, очень старых игрушек. Ослепительно-яркая, как солнце, которое, как лидер обещал минуту назад, будет светить над всеми шестерыми вечно. 

%

Хакен не помнит, что напивался так.   
Тем более он не помнит, зачем вырядился в костюм принца – наверное, опять бредовые идеи Кена. Хакен устало трогает шею – на ней что-то белое, в складку и жесткое, как…   
«Это жабо», - доходит до него со смешком.   
Все это очень весело, конечно, но совсем не объясняет того, что его пальцы почти не сгибаются.   
Неужели можно было так напиться?   
Хакен смеется, представляя, на что похожи остальные, в большинстве не умеющие пить совсем – если даже сам он едва ли не поймал белочку.   
Кстати, где они все?  
Хакен встает с кровати, которую он, честно говоря, не узнает, когда позади него загорается свет – сначала он совсем тусклый, потом разгорается ярче…  
Прямо перед ним – зеркало. Прямо перед ним – его собственное отражение.   
На шее действительно жабо, такие же жесткие в складку манжеты на рукавах – все это, вместе с камзолом, расшитым золотыми, блестящими в тусклом свете нитками, и короткими шортиками кажется ему воплем безвкусия…  
И ни единого следа в его памяти о том, кто и почему одел его в это. Неужели стилисты решили поэкспериментировать?   
Признаться честно, это начинает немного пугать.   
Хакен подходит к зеркалу, рассматривая свое лицо – макияж, хоть и подразамазался, наверно, очень хорош: на щеках полосы, очерчивающие челюсть, как будто у игрушечного Щелкунчика, волосы уложены так, словно вырезаны из дерева, а лоб выглядит отполированной деревяшкой…  
Отражение в зеркале, когда Хакен дотрагивается до него пальцами, прикрывает глаза – щетка редких, но длинных, как у кукол, ресниц взмахивает в полумраке.   
Страх становится сильнее – чтобы избавиться от него, Хакен проводит пальцами по своему лицу, но кукольные глаза в отражении не меняют выражения, хоть его и подхватывает волна ужаса.   
Шов на челюсти – настоящий.   
Красиво выточенные ладони куклы закрывают лицо, и сам Хакен ломано, в три рубленых движения, опускается на колени – суставы хоть и хороши, но не сгибаются плавно, как у живого человека.   
И звук удара коленей о пол заставляет забыть, как дышать.   
Дышать?   
Хакен прикладывает ладонь к груди, но она не поднимается – только ткань камзола шуршит от соприкосновения с деревом.   
\- Что это? – шепотом спрашивает Хакен. – Что со мной?   
Он оглядывается, смотрит внимательнее – и ощущение, что он попал в кошмар, становится отчетливее: стены комнаты выкрашены под поверхность планеты, таким обычно рисуют Марс – вулканчики и кратеры, холодные моря из застывшей лавы и пустота.   
Только все серое, и где-то вдалеке силуэт большого дерева.   
В углу стоит горшок с пластиковой розой, у стены детский столик с открытой книгой.   
\- Что за дурацкая шутка?! – крик Хакена, кажется, теряется среди нарисованных каменных морей. Просто затухает перед ними.   
Хакен поднимается на ноги, подходит к столику и дотрагивается до страницы книги – на ней изображен Лис, и что-то в этом рисунке знакомо Хакену, только он не может вспомнить, что.   
Картинка с нарисованным Лисом после прикосновения пальцев начинает рябить, и Хакен испуганно отскакивает от книги, когда рисунок вдруг исчезает, а вместо него, прямо в воздухе перед ним, появляется Улыбка.   
\- Привет, Хакен, - говорят губы из пустоты. – Так приятно снова тебя увидеть… Столько лет прошло.   
\- Что… Кто ты? – Хакен пытается задеть воздух, но Улыбка уворачивается – в полумраке вспыхивает ряд острых зубов, и Хакен слышит смех:  
\- Неужели ты меня не помнишь? Мальчик, который любил читать, не помнит своего Лиса?   
Издевающаяся улыбка расплывается еще шире, и перед Хакеном мелькает пушистый рыжий хвост.   
\- В шесть лет ты закапал меня слезами, - снова смеется Лис. – Ты хотел быть Маленьким Принцем, Хакен, ты хотел убить Змею, ты хотел, чтобы у сказки был счастливый конец… Посмотри на себя, я не сомневаюсь, что ты стал глупее, чем был в детстве, люди вообще глупеют с возрастом, но посмотри вокруг, посмотри на Розу, она все еще ждет тебя…  
\- Я не понимаю… - Хакен пятится от улыбки надвигающегося на него Лиса, запинается о детский стульчик и с грохотом падает, стукая деревянными локтями о пол. – О чем ты говоришь? Это бред… Я сплю, наверно…   
\- Ты теперь кукла, Хакен, - невозмутимо перебивает Лис. – Теперь солнце будет светить над тобой вечно, как ты и хотел… Теперь ты внутри сказки, которую так любил, и я верю, что ты перепишешь ее, и конец будет самым счастливым из возможных…  
\- Я не кукла! Я не хочу… - Хакен отползает к стене и затравленно оглядывается кругом. – Рави! Кен! Лео! Где вы?   
\- Они тебя не слышат, - ухмыляется Лис. – Они тоже теперь куклы. Их будут любить, ими будут восхищаться вечность напролет… Разве не этого ты хотел?   
\- Это бред! Бред! Бред! – Хакен стучит кулаками по полу и болезненно съеживается – вот только жалостливо скорчиться, как он любил раньше, когда закатывал истерики одногруппникам, не получается из-за негнущихся суставов.   
\- С каких это пор люди называют бредом свои исполнившиеся желания? – с умным видом спрашивает Лис. – Бред это или нет, ты сам позволил ему стать реальностью, когда дотронулся до часов. Надо быть осторожнее со своими «хочу», разве тебе не говорили?  
Голос Хека, сказавшего «Мне здесь все равно не нравится», чье-то «Не трогай их, Хакен» - всплывают в памяти: его рука, касающаяся неподвижной секундной стрелки старинных часов – а после ослепляющая вспышка.   
Солнечное утро, в которое он хвастался так, как никогда раньше.   
Солнечное утро, в которое он был счастлив до самого просвеченного теплыми лучами дна души.   
Что с этим было не так?   
\- Я не этого хотел, - Хакен, которому секунду назад хотелось расплакаться, поднимается с коленей и догоняет убегающего от него в темноту Лиса. – Раз я это сделал, я должен все исправить. Пожалуйста, скажи, как…  
Хакен в полумраке ударяется о косяк двери и вылетает из комнаты, стены которой были похожи на поверхность опустевшей планеты – тут же падает куда-то, хоть и не с большой высоты.   
Снова поднимаясь, он оглядывается вокруг: за шторами угадываются большие окна, а огромный темный зал весь заставлен коробками с игрушками. Игрушки везде – на полу, на полках, в шкафах за стеклянными дверцами, и даже сам он только что выпал из игрушечного домика.   
Это тот самый магазин, в который он затащил ребят – Хакен со страхом поднимает глаза на стену у окна, там, где должны висеть те часы, до которых он дотронулся: стрелок в полумраке не видно, но каждый удар секундной хорошо слышно в тишине.   
\- Лис, где ты? – Хакен всегда боялся темноты, а теперь ему куда страшнее обычного. – Скажи мне, что нужно сделать?   
Кен бы посмеялся над его выражением лица, если бы был здесь. Если его лицо вообще теперь способно двигаться.   
\- Лис, пожалуйста… - Хакен зажмуривается, потому что от ужаса мертвое дерево в груди замирает так же болезненно, как живое. – У каждой сказки должен быть счастливый конец…   
\- А, может, не так уж ты и изменился, - улыбка Лиса внезапно расплывается за плечом. – И не то чтобы я рвался тебе помогать, просто… Если сделать логическое предположение…   
Хакену приходится постоянно оглядываться, чтобы видеть вертящийся вокруг него силуэт, и его взволнованный до последней степени вид снова смешит Лиса.   
\- Просто найди других… кукол, - Лис нарочно выделяет слово смешком, - и дотронься до стрелок. Раз сработало тогда, то и теперь должно получиться.   
Лис закрывает один глаз, хитро глядит на Хакена и добавляет:   
\- Ну, началось веселье, - и вместе с его словами огромный зал зажигается светом, как будто от свечей, желтым и трепещущим, а игрушки начинают медленно шевелиться – кто-то потягивается, кто-то спрыгивает с подставок…  
Хакен с секунду смотрит на Лиса, а потом разворачивается – найти остальных в таком огромном помещении будет непросто.   
\- Постой-ка, - насмешливый голос Лиса останавливает Хакена. – Есть два ма-а-алюсеньких условия.   
\- Какие? – Хакен трет деревянную ладонь, уже уверенный, что ничего хорошего ему Лис не скажет.   
\- У тебя есть час до полуночи. А если не успеешь – вы здесь навсегда. Eternity, помнишь?   
Хакен смотрит на часы на стене – минутная стрелка подбирается к десяти минутам двенадцатого – и торопливо вскарабкивается по игрушечной лестнице вверх: самая широкая полка оцепляет периметр зала, и игрушек на ней всего больше.   
Как он должен отыскать всех здесь? Если он сам Маленький Принц, то кто они?  
\- Рави! Хёк! Кен! Кто-нибудь? – крик Хакена тонет в шуме, поднятом ожившими игрушками. Он натыкается на игрушечных человечков, строящих дом из кубиков, заглядывает в пустые лица – и ему становится еще страшнее.   
Неужели все они – люди?   
Неужели он будет таким же, если не успеет?   
Все они кем-то были, они все уже не живые… и эту участь своим хвастовством он приготовил для одногруппников?  
Хорош лидер, ничего не скажешь.   
Хакен начинает бежать по полке, среди этих живых и пугающе бессмысленных игрушек, сталкивает с дороги пасхальные яйца, распугивает кроликов из ваты и запутывается в искусственных цветах…  
Жить хочется очень сильно. Жить всем шестерым.   
До поглупевшего от страха Хакена только чудом доносится отчаянный стук и приглушенный крик:  
\- Хакен! Я здесь! Хакен!   
Хакен оглядывается – и деревянное кукольное лицо кривится от боли: в большой ярко-зеленой коробке у стены Рави стучит кулаками по пластиковой упаковке и зовет его. На нем форма футболиста, волосы голубые, как раньше, а столько отчаяния на его лице Хакен не видел никогда.   
Упаковка слишком жесткая, и заставить углы выскользнуть из прорезей непросто – но убегающее время заставляет Хакена торопиться, как никогда раньше – обрывая остатки прозрачной пленки, Рави выбирается наружу, чтобы обнять Хакена.   
И хоть это и неправильно, он так рад, что это не кто-то другой, а Рави.   
Хакен не уверен, что этот Рави все еще его Рави, что он еще не глупая игрушка – и со страхом вглядывается в резиновое лицо с кошмарно живыми, некрасивыми и до глупости заученными чертами.   
От сердца снова отлегает, когда Рави успокаивает его, притягивая к себе:  
\- Я все помню, Хакен, не бойся, - и от теплого низкого голоса хочется взвыть, чтобы проснуться и оказаться на кухне в семь утра, наедине с сонным Рави и только что вскипевшим чайником, - я знаю про часы, я знаю, что это кошмарный сон.   
\- Нам надо торопиться, - от облегчения вздохнувший глубже Хакен тянет Рави за руку. – До полуночи мы должны найти остальных и остановить чертовы стрелки.   
Рави очень не похоже на себя послушен и следует за лидером, держа его за руку, мимо огромных фарфоровых кукол с безмолвными лицами и вязаньем в руках – вот только этого мало.   
Теперь вся тревога Хакена за ребят ничего не значит, ее не обменяешь даже на малость – чтобы Лис, которого Хакен замечает крадущимся за ними следом, сказал, где искать остальных – эта любовь и жалость только напрасно разрывают сердце.   
Беспомощность сводит с ума.   
\- Смотри! – Рави пластмассовым кулаком толкает его в бок и заставляет взглянуть наверх – над их полкой закреплен еще один стеллаж, на нем инсталляция с деревенским домиком, озером и плавающими по нему утками. А еще одинокая игрушка, пьющая игрушечный чай из пустой кружки.   
Хакен так благодарен за то, что он не один. Взвинченные нервы успокаивает знакомое чувство: если он не способен справиться с проблемой сам, у него есть еще пять человек, которые… просто другие, и на них во многом можно положиться.   
Уже знакомая игрушечная лестница помогает двум куклам взобраться на верхнюю полку, и Хакену хватает секунды, чтобы разобраться с происходящим и от злости сжать кулаки:  
\- У тебя нет друзей! Ха-ха-ха! – пластмассовая игрушка, похожая на Бэтмена с ушами летучей мыши, высовывается из искусственных кустов и показывает язык. – Ты их всех себе выдумал! Выдумал, понимаешь?   
Мальчик-игрушка с пустой чашкой чая от этих слов закрывает уши руками и съеживается на стуле. Зарывается пальцами в медовые волосы, сделанные из пряжи, ничего не отвечает, но горько плачет настоящими слезами, живыми и горячими, которые Хакен стирает с тряпичного лица:  
\- Хёк, не слушай! Мы с Рави здесь, не плачь, пожалуйста…  
Рави со злости запускает игрушечную чашку в кусты, целясь в смеющегося Бэтмена.   
\- Ты обманываешь, - всхлипывает Санхёк. – Я тебя тоже при-при-придума-а-ал, чтобы не больно… Они говорят, что я больной, что никто не захочет со мной дружи-и-ть…   
Стеклянные глаза Хакена жжет изнутри слезами, но он слишком шокирован, чтобы заплакать: что надо было сделать с Хёком, чтобы он от одиночества начал придумывать себе воображаемых друзей, когда у него есть настоящие?   
Или это не Хёк?   
Или настоящие друзья не такие уж настоящие?   
\- Кто он? Черт побери, скажи, кто он? – с искаженным от злобы лицом Хакен требует ответа у расплывчатого силуэта Лиса.   
\- А детские сказки не такие уж и добрые, в большинстве своем, - глумливо рассудительно отвечает Лис. – Я имею в виду хорошие сказки, в которых все похоже на ПРАВДУ, Хакен.   
Лис смеется белыми зубами, а Хакен ненавидит себя.   
\- Он Кристофер Робин, - Лис кивает на Хёка, беззвучно плачущего на стуле. – Как думаешь, что он чувствовал, когда ты отказывался выслушивать его детские, - Лис показывает лапами издевающиеся кавычки, - проблемы и предпочитал поводить время с тем, с кем было веселее? Оставь его здесь, ему будет хорошо. Только посмотри, что у него в руках.   
Хакен раскрывает мягкую ватную ладонь Хёка, и из нее выпадывает маленькая, криво пошитая игрушечка медвежонка, какие обычно прикрепляют на брелки.   
\- Этот кошмар, - Лис кивает на куколку Винни-Пуха, - для него дороже, чем ты, Хакен. Делать простые выводы из своей жизни иногда любопытно, разве нет?   
Лис подмигивает, добавляя:  
\- Помни о времени, - и растворяется в воздухе, а Хакен снова выпадает из оцепенения: на часах почти двадцать минут, и огонь внутри, кажется, выжигает игрушечное тело.   
\- Хёк! Хёк! – Хакен трясет мальчика-игрушку и заглядывает в заплаканные глаза. – У тебя есть друзья, пятеро как минимум, я тебе клянусь. Они живые и настоящие, только ты должен помочь мне их спасти. Ну же, доброе сердечко, ты мне веришь?   
\- Но… - в стеклянных глазках Хёка лишь тени того, знакомого Хакену простоватого макне, но и этого достаточно.   
Хакен всегда знал, что говорить, чтобы убедить. Хакен родился таким. Это его талант.   
\- Они пропадут без тебя, понимаешь, Хёк? Ты очень-очень нужен своим друзьям, давай, поднимайся, нам нужно торопиться…  
Теперь уже Рави тащит Хёка за руку вниз по лестнице – и их ровно половина от целого – но удары секундной стряхивают страх с кончика прямо внутрь Хакена, и бороться с этим океанчиком ужаса в желудке снова становится сложно.   
\- Где остальные? – Хакен вертится на месте, не решаясь предположить, куда бежать – втроем продираться через море оживших игрушек гораздо сложнее. Разумнее кажется задуматься о том, кем могут оказаться остальные. – Кем может быть Кен?   
\- Ну, он же Кен, - неуверенно произносит Рави, - игрушка из коробки Барби. Но, черт побери, где их искать?  
\- Там, - произносит Хёк, указывая на самый дальний угол помещения – приглядевшись, Хакен различает там розовые коробки. Все подряд розовые, как будто краску вылили.   
\- Боже, - единственное, что говорит Хакен, прежде чем начать бежать.   
И снова лица-лица. Искусственные лица потерявших себя людей.   
\- Лестница наверх там! – говорит Рави, и они все трое спускаются обратно на пол.   
Люди потеряли себя и стали игрушками. Но почему-то они все еще двигаются. У них, бессмысленных, не осталось целей, но все еще есть задачи и какие-то желания – это пугает Хакена сильнее всего, когда он видит вокруг себя бесконечные стройки из цветных кубиков, болтающих куколок с вязаньем в руках и как игрушечные человечки покупают игрушечные блестящие машинки в магазине-салоне, блеск начищенных окон которого не отличить от настоящего.   
«Это кошмар», - проносится в голове у Хакена, и он запинается, потому что Санхёк позади него словно врастает в землю.   
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Хакен, но ему уже не нужны чужие объяснения, когда он видит разложенную коробку шахмат, на доске которой идет, судя по сосредоточенным лицам фигурок, серьезный бой – черными командует одетая в камзол игрушка Королевы, а белыми фарфоровая кукла с безупречными нежными чертами виноватого лица.   
\- Ваше Высочество! У вас галстук сбился! – к Хонбину подлетает игрушка-дворецкий и поправляет воротничок его сюртука. – Враги могут подумать, что у нас что-то неладно в королевстве, дайте я поправлю.   
Хонбин покорно позволяет не только поправить галстук, но и поворачивает лицо, когда барышня с кисточкой смахивает несуществующую пыль с и без того идеального лица.   
Нехорошее предчувствие подкрадывается изнутри к горлу Хакена и сжимает кисть: на чем можно было сыграть с Хонбином? Знает ли он хоть что-то о его слабых местах?   
\- Конги, слава богу, мы и тебя нашли, - Хакен не стесняется повиснуть на Хонбине, игрушка которого больше, чем у каждого из них – и Рави с Хёком стискивают его с двух сторон.   
Вот только Хакен не ожидал, что его тут же оторвет от одногруппника фыркающая от недовольства игрушка-дворецкий:  
\- Вы помнете костюм! Отойдите от Принца немедленно! – а сам Хонбин покорно отступит на шаг назад, чтобы поправить полы сюртука.   
\- Хонбин, что это? – Хакен не хочет верить очевидному и думает, что Хонбин просто не помнит его, как Хёк сначала. – Ты не узнаешь меня?   
\- Я узнаю, Хакен, - осторожно произносит Хонбин, и улыбается своей обычной смущенной улыбкой, - привет, Рави, Хёк! Мне очень жаль, но мне нельзя отвлекаться от игры, чтобы поприветствовать вас, как мне хочется. Это очень важная партия, все надеются на меня, и я не могу подвести своих подданных.   
Хакен плотно сжимает губы, нехорошо улыбаясь – конечно, это же Хонбин. Совестливый Хонбин, которого можно заставить делать что угодно, если внушить ему, что иначе его действия причинят кому-то боль.   
Черт бы побрал этот кукольный мир, в котором чувства настоящих, живых людей оказываются пленниками лишенных смысла игр.   
\- Ну что, Белый Принц, долго еще мне ждать? – кричит с другого конца поля Черная Королева.   
Лицо Хонбина болезненно дергается, и он отдает приказ Белому Коню – не успевает фигурка сдвинуться с места, как ее затаптывает Черный Слон. Белые разочарованно вздыхают и смотрят на Белого Принца, Черные весело хохочут и прославляют Королеву.   
Хакен не большой мастер играть в шахматы, но даже ему понятно, что дела у Белых плохи.   
\- Белый Принц, - кричит Черная Королева, - ты помнишь про Молоток? Ты помнишь, что делают с проигравшими? Твое прекрасное личико станет осколками, твоих подданых отправят в мусор!   
И смех Королевы помогает Хакену понять ВСЕ.   
\- Бин, идем с нами, пожалуйста, скорее, - Хёк тянет старшего за рукав, как делает обычно, но Хонбин вслед за ним не поступает, как привык – он отодвигает Санхёка от себя и снова печально извиняется:  
\- Я не могу, Хёк. Ты же видишь, если я не справлюсь, эти игрушки отправят на свалку. Я их единственная надежда.   
Отчаянное пламя снова просыпается в Хакене, когда он смотрит на этот цирк, и он насмешливо спрашивает:  
\- А как же ты, Бин? У тебя нет никаких своих, - Хакен выделяет слово, - желаний? Ты потерпишь, да? Кто-то же должен терпеть, да? Пусть где-то там у тебя есть своя жизнь, пусть в ней ты счастлив, но ведь сейчас они все, - Хакен обводит рукой Белых, и его игрушечные глаза блестят от злости и раздражения, - надеются на тебя, и ты не можешь их обмануть?   
Ирония в словах Хакена заставляет Хонбина пятиться, и даже Рави с Хёком отступают от него на шаг.   
\- Так давай я расскажу тебе правду, Бин? – взрывается Хакен. Все игрушки вокруг притихают, потому что фигурка разгневанного Маленького Принца действительно страшна, и Хакен в тишине продолжает: - Они все так делают, и игрушки, и люди. Создают себе проблемы, ты будешь смеяться, исключительно от скуки, потом говорят, что не могут справиться с ними сами, что они слишком слабы, и впутывают тебя в свои беды, потому что ты сильный и не можешь отказать. А знаешь зачем? Потому что даже если ты не решишь их проблемы, они найдут, как тебя использовать – ты просто будешь единственным виноватым в их неудачах, и тебя казнят у всех на глазах.   
Вместе с последними словами Хакен толкает белую пешку с края доски – она валится на черную, та задевает соседнюю… Фигурки одна за одной падают на доску, пока эта волна не докатывается до Королевы.   
\- Видишь, Бин, - смеется Хакен, хотя ему хочется плакать. – Нет больше войны, партия не имела смысла с самого начала.   
Среди Белых и Черных поднимается возмущение, упавшие фигурки неловко пытаются подняться: одни ссорятся, другие помогают друг другу, но все кажутся исключительно занятыми создавшейся неразберихой.   
\- Смотри, им уже нет дела до тебя, - говорит Хакен. – Нашли новое развлечение, а ты нужен нам. Бежим быстрее.   
Хакен на бегу смотрит на часы – почти половина двенадцатого – и думает над тем, заставлял ли сам когда-то играть Хонбина в шахматы. Что-то ему подсказывает, что заставлял – но дальше размышлять об этом некогда и не хочется: они почти добрались до завала из розовых коробок.   
Тяжелая фарфоровая игрушка Хонбина помогает им легко справиться с картонной стеной – и глазам шокированного Хакена открывается маленькая пародия на светскую вечеринку: ужасно накрашенные куклы с длинными ногами, в коротких платьях, держащие пустые бокалы болтают и смеются, а посреди этого глупого ужаса стоит смеющийся Кен – и его улыбка ничем не отличается от него настоящего.   
Хакен привык считать Кена в каком-то смысле отражением себя-весельчака, и сложно было отрицать, что в них много общего, поэтому его первый порыв – схватить Кена за руку и потащить за собой.   
Вот только их общность, кажется, не сработала, как ожидал Хакен.   
Беснующийся хакеновский огонек внутри, изжигающий желанием выбраться из этого игрушечного кошмара наружу, в Джехване не горит – Кен отдергивает руку и непонимающе смотрит на сборище разношерстных кукол, прервавших его вечеринку.   
\- Кен, пошли отсюда, быстрее, - Рави, очевидно, тоже еще не сообразивший, что к чему, вторым тянет Кена за рукав.   
\- Пусти! Порвешь! – Кен с презрением отцепляет от себя руки футболиста с голубыми волосами. – Знаешь, сколько это стоит?   
\- Дерьмовую кучу денег? – фыркает Хакен. – Дерьмовую кучу игрушечных денег, которые ты сможешь потратить на дерьмовые игрушечные игрушки?   
\- Что за беда? – отзывается Кен, поворачиваясь спиной. – У меня они хотя бы есть, в отличие от тебя… - Кен оглядывается, обводит бывших товарищей взглядом, и ухмыляется: - В отличие от вас всех.   
\- Кен… - робко вступается Хёк, слишком невинный для того, чтобы унизительное окончание фразы Кена его задело, - нам еще надо найти Лео. Давай поторопимся, пожалуйста? Пойдем с нами, я так за тебя беспокоился…   
Смешная наивная просьба Санхёка, Хакен видит, что-то задевает в Кене, и напыщенное выражение слазит с его резинового лица…  
\- Куда это мы пойдем? – из-за каблуков слишком высокая даже для Кена кукла появляется из игрушечного домика и решительно шагает к ним, чтобы дернуть Кена за руку. – Я Барби, а это мой парень Кен. Мы самая счастливая и богатая пара в мире игрушек. Все дети хотят нас купить, но немногие могут.   
Хакен начинает хохотать.   
\- Точно, - Кен как будто приходит в себя и улыбается еще шире, - это моя самая красивая подружка, с которой мы живем в самом красивом домике.   
\- У нас даже собаки самые красивые, - вставляет Барби. – И шезлонги. И фонтаны. Да тут все красивое!   
«Шезлонги» будто надавливают Хакену на мозоль, когда он вспоминает пару случаев из своей настоящей жизни, когда он слушал такие же пары, только живые, и вынужден был им улыбаться, потому что так принято. И, как из мозоли, из стеклянных глаз Хакена катится мутная вода.   
\- Давай, Кен, - подначивает он, дергаясь от слез и хохота, - скажи еще, чем мы все хуже тебя, чем еще ты гордишься, только главное, пожалуйста, а то от этой глупости плакать хочется.   
Ни Рави, ни Хёк, ни Хонбин, кажется, не понимают, что происходит и почему лидер рыдает так по-истерически.   
\- Ну… у меня красивое лицо, - испуганно произносит Кен, и получает от Барби поцелуй в щечку.   
\- Не то, - отмахивается Хакен. – Фарфоровый Хонбин красивее. Тем более, я могу открутить тебе голову, и ничего у тебя не останется.   
\- У меня из всех кукол самая дорогая одежда? – еще менее уверенно предполагает Кен, которого перекошенное лицо куколки Маленького Принца пугает все сильнее – на деревянном лице такая смесь боли, злости, насмешки и отчаяния, какая никогда не появляется на лицах окружающих его пластиковых девушек.   
\- Я могу порвать твой костюм, и у тебя снова ничего не останется, - хрипит смеющийся Хакен, поднимаясь с коленей и вытирая слезы. – Боже, Кен, как это на тебя похоже, вся эта мишура и блеск…   
Хакен впал в отчаяние, но это отчаяние было решительным и злым. Ему начало казаться, что если Кен захочет остаться здесь – он его оставит. У него только один довод и очень мало времени.   
Хакен подходит к чванливой куколке Кена и со всей злости залепляет ему пощечину, а потом принимается орать так, как редко позволял себе даже раньше:   
\- Ты и твои тупые куколки тут забыли о главном, Кен! Если я откручу тебе голову и изорву твою одежду, у тебя все еще останется одна вещь, которой каждый из нас здесь будет завидовать – это голос. Но и эта зависть немного не того, не сладкая – тебе не только завидуют, тобой у нас принято гордиться, как самым дорогим сокровищем. Вот только никто об этом тебе вслух не говорит, потому что ты зарвешься… Хотя нет, есть еще один человек, который всегда спускает тебя с небес на землю – Лео. Он так же хорош, как и ты, и рядом с ним тебе всегда есть, к чему стремиться. Помнишь Лео, Кен? Лео всегда говорит тебе правду, из-за Лео ты еще не похож на тупой мешок с блестками!  
Хакен от длинной речи окончательно выдыхается, а Кен потирает щеку рукой, как будто ему больно, и огромными глазами смотрит на лидера, когда Хонбин с Хёком обнимают его, и Хонбин мягко спрашивает:   
\- Ну, прочистилось сознание?   
Барби за их спинами что-то пищит, и Хакен брезгливо морщится.   
\- Устрой дестрой, - ухмыляется Рави, подхватывая куколку за пояс и выбрасывая в бассейн. А потом орет на весь домик: - Ребята! Барби купается! Кто не купается с Барби, тот немодный!   
Длинноногие куколки бросают свои коктейли и шезлонги и мчатся к бассейну, в котором барахтается Барби, заполняя его своими телами – а Хакен красноречиво смотрит на Кена.   
\- Спасибо, - с трудом говорит Кен. – Пойдем отсюда скорее.   
\- Боже, - в который раз произносит Хакен.   
На часах больше сорока минут.   
Розовые коробки падают с полки на пол, когда они спускаются.   
Лучше бы весь этот мир злобных глупых игрушек развалился.   
Хакена топит злость и отчаяние, а в голове бьется только один вопрос: где искать Лео?   
\- А ты неплох, - ухмыляющаяся морда Лиса снова появляется рядом с Хакеном. – Та же страсть, как в детстве. Я не думал, что ты сможешь собрать их… почти всех. Ты все еще мальчишка, Хакен, хоть и вырос, и лишь поэтому я хочу помочь тебе: Лео – вот же неудивительно – оловянный солдатик, поищи его возле комода, там прячутся все игрушки, которых не понимают.   
\- Спасибо, - торопливо кивает Хакен, быстро-быстро спускаясь по лестнице на пол.   
\- Не благодари, - мурлыкает Лис. – Там очень, очень опасно.   
Хакен торопится вперед, надеясь на то, что его друзья не отстанут, и расталкивает другие игрушки, которые мешают ему бежать. К его удивлению, здесь, внизу, действительно страшно и хочется закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть искалеченных куколок, которые пытаются приладить себе глаз или голову. Как на помойке в большом городе, в грудах мусора валяются кабины машинок без колес, между которых слоняются погрызенные собаками резиновые динозавры, а безостановочный и бессмысленный плач голого пупса, потерявшего мамочку, сводит Хакена с ума.   
Видимо, как у людей, у игрушек есть свое дно, и оказаться здесь так же неуютно, как на дне человеческом.   
\- Вон он, - Кен всегда был глазастым, и сейчас раньше всех увидел фигурку оловянного солдатика, сидящего на катушке ниток перед огарком свечи, бросившись к нему через груды мусора.   
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Хакен сильно удивился: оловянный солдатик посмотрел на Кена взглядом «Чего надо?» и продолжил заниматься своим делом – держал руку над огнем свечи, пока металл на ладони не начинал плавиться, а потом отдергивал.   
\- Тебе же… больно, - искренне потрясенный, пробормотал Кен. – Зачем ты это делаешь?   
\- Мне не больно, - отрезал Лео, - я игрушка. Игрушкам не бывает больно.   
Судя по лицу Кена, до него очень хорошо дошло, что чувствовали остальные, когда чуть раньше убеждали его бросить заниматься ерундой и пойти с ними.   
\- Не ври! – взбесился Кен, пнув по свече – огарок откатился в сторону, а Лео поднял на него свои безучастные глаза. – Тебе тоже больно, просто ты всегда молчишь. Как будто тебе не хочется, чтобы за тобой поухаживали, как всем остальным живым хочется! Только вот ты не знаешь, что твое безэмоциональное лицо не безупречно, по нему все так хорошо видно…  
Хакен вздергивает бровь, осознавая свою догадку: оказывается, не он один вычислил мимику Лео, хотя вряд ли стоит удивляться этому, потому что это именно Кен проводит с Лео больше всего времени – и издевается над ним, соответственно, тоже.   
В общем, Кен прав – лицо Лео может сказать о многом, но не улыбками, как у остальных людей, а каким-то почти незаметным подергиванием щек или даже просто выражением глаз. Вот как сейчас, когда внезапная ярость Кена очевидно показывает, как небезразличны Лео его слова.   
\- Ты не игрушка, Лео, - продолжает убеждать Кен. – Идем с нами, сам увидишь…  
\- Но, - голос Лео как всегда едва слышно, он напоминает шорох листвы, а логичность его умозаключений почти убийственна, - ведь вы же тоже игрушки. Вы все игрушки, это очевидно.   
\- Хорошо, я игрушка, - Хакен, подгоняемый мыслями о времени, которого все меньше и меньше, хватает оловянного солдатика за руку, - мы все игрушки, а ты не понимаешь, почему, но нам всем нужно очень торопиться. Давай, Лео, как всегда было, просто ступай за нами и не спрашивай, зачем…   
\- Зачем, Лео? – как неприятная для Хакена неожиданность Лис снова появляется из ниоткуда перед ними и улыбается своей неискренней улыбкой. – Зачем тебе идти с теми, кто тебе не нужен и кому не нужен ты?   
\- Что ты делаешь? – возмущенно шипит Хакен, поворачиваясь к Лису, когда Лео, сделавший уже было шаг вслед за ним, останавливается. – Я думал, ты на моей стороне.   
\- Я на стороне правды, - коротко отвечает Лис. – И правда в том, что он идет за тобой, как баран. Это не его решение, это снова решение, которое как лидер навязываешь ему ты.   
\- Но у нас нет времени, - умоляет Хакен. – Пожалуйста, оставь нас в покое.   
Лис медленно качает головой из стороны в сторону и смотрит на Лео, не отрывая взгляда:  
\- Там нет ничего, что тебе было бы незнакомо, Лео. Там те же бессмысленные улыбки, которые тебе не нравятся и которые ты не понимаешь. Здесь, среди игрушек, тебя хотя бы не заставляют быть милым – а все ведь знают, что ты не умеешь. Ты не такой, как они, - Лис кивает на Хакена и притихших остальных, - ты, как бы это выразиться, вроде поломанной игрушки, в тебе что-то неправильно работает. Ты никогда не станешь своим в том мире.   
\- Лео, это неправда! – Хакен трясет оловянного солдатика с лицом безучастным не потому, что оно отлито из металла, а потому, что принадлежит человеку, улыбки которого так же редки, как дождь в пустыне. Лео всегда долго думает, прежде чем ответить, и злой Хакен оборачивается к Лису: - Заткнись! Это все не твое дело!   
\- Видишь, как он бесится, - смеется Лис, кивая на Хакена. – Как думаешь, почему? У него десять минут, чтобы снова стать улыбающимся лицемером, а ты ему мешаешь. Ты всегда ему мешал, ты не вписывался в их улыбчивый мирок. Тебя никто не хотел там видеть, просто выгонять было неудобно. Хотя что я, ты ведь и сам все это знаешь, всегда чувствовал. Хочешь, чтобы над тобой снова все смеялись?   
\- Лео! – Хакен снова тянется к оловянному солдатику, чтобы встряхнуть его – потому что правду в этом игрушечном мире выворачивают так же умело, как в настоящем, стоит лишь чуть изменить угол обзора, чтобы она превратилась в оглушительное вранье – но бестелесный Лис хватает его за руку и тащит вперед, к часам, приговаривая:  
\- Давай, Хакен, соври. Скажи, что вы никогда не смеялись над своим неумным Лео и не делали из него шута.   
Хакен брыкается, как дикая кошка, но скинуть захватившего его запястье Лиса не получается – он только падет на пол, дергаясь из-за подступающей истерики, и Лису становится слишком тяжело тянуть его вперед.   
\- Мы смеялись над всеми, не только над тобой, Лео! – и без того бывший не очень эмоционально стабильным Хакен, видимо, перешагнул свой предел – теперь он просто умоляет Лео, давится рыданиями и в них нет ни следа иронии или притворства, ни грамма актерства, в котором Хакен так хорош. - Хорошо, он прав, мы хохотали над тобой до упаду, Лео, но знаешь почему?   
Хакен поднимает залитые слезами глаза на Лео и думает, что если Лео ему не поверит, он не сдвинется с этого места и плевать на часы – потому что черт бы побрал эту правду, если она неубедительна.   
А правда в том, что Лео со своим лицом маньяка-аутиста может обмануть кого угодно, но не того, кто слышал его голос – голос потерявшегося котенка, насколько неуверенного, настолько и безобидного.   
\- Мы смеялись, потому что ты на самом деле добрый, и все об этом знают, - вытерев слезы, продолжает Хакен. – Ты не умеешь обижаться, ты не похож на нас, но это не значит, что мы тебя не любим…  
\- Только слова, Лео, - вздыхает Лис, - это только слова…  
На лице Лео все так же нет ни одной подсказки, позволившей бы предположить, кому он верит больше – Лису или Хакену, и Лис продолжает:  
\- Останься здесь, теперь ты оловянный солдатик с загадочным именем Лео…   
\- Нет! – Хакен со всей злости дергается в руках Лиса, снова стукает коленями об пол и громко, оглушающее громко кричит, позволяя отчаянию вырваться изнутри: - Тебя зовут Тэгун! Тебя зовут Тэгун! Ты никогда не улыбаешься! Ты самый мрачный парень на свете! Ты даже не понимаешь шуток! Но разве я рыдал бы здесь, если бы ты был мне не нужен?.. Скажи мне, разве я бы плакал?..  
Самые настоящие, горькие-прегорькие слезы катятся у Хакена по щекам, когда кто-то кладет руку ему на плечо – уже ни во что не верящий Хакен поднимает глаза и видит перед собой Лео.   
\- Я верю тебе, - тихо и грустно, говорит Лео, так что Хакену кажется, что он навсегда запомнил слова Лиса – просто котенок в нем сделал свой выбор. – Пойдем.   
Лис усмехается, кивает так, как будто удовлетворен теперь, и растворяется в воздухе.   
Сил двигаться дальше и думать в Хакене после всех слез почти нет – и он бессмысленно смотрит вверх на комод, на который им надо подняться, держась за Лео.   
\- Мы можем взобраться по этому, - говорит Рави, дергая атласную синюю ленту, свисающую с крышки комода. – Я думаю, она выдержит.   
В голове Хакена – боль, и мысль о том, что среди них есть фарфоровая игрушка, втыкается в эту боль, как дротик в стену, заставляя душу съеживаться.   
\- Вверх, - командует Хакен.   
Рави, следом за ним Санхёк и Кен, а потом Лео и сам Хакен взбираются по атласной ленте – и Хакен думает, что они впятером смогут втащить Хонбина наверх, и это даже не будет слишком сложно.   
Вот только силуэт Лиса недаром вновь возникает в воздухе и сочувственно мигает зелеными угольками глаз:  
\- Мне жаль…  
Хакен быстро оглядывается, разыскивая то, что прижимает ленту, но не успевает даже крикнуть, чтобы предупредить – Хонбин внизу дергает синее полотно на себя слишком сильно, и вместе с атласной струящейся лентой со стола соскальзывает тяжелый молоток.   
Слышно только хруст. Как будто чайную чашку раскрошили на много-много осколков.   
Хакен вместе со всеми бросается ко кромке комода и свешивается вниз: безупречно красивая игрушка Белого Принца вся покрыта сетью трещин, обезображивающих белоснежное лицо.   
Хонбин с печальными глазами медленно поднимает руку, которая вся тоже испещрена трещинами, и подносит к лицу, как будто не понимает, что случилось.   
И как будто это чем-то может ему помочь, Хакен просит:  
\- Нет, Конги, не шевелись… пожалуйста… - горький шепот Хакена тонет в шорохе черепков, которые бесформенной кучей из керамики и кукольной одежды оседают на полу рядом с комодом.   
\- Ведь он не… Это же не настоящий Хонбин, - из глаз Хакена медленно выкатываются огромные слезы и разбиваются о деревянную крышку комода. – Скажи, Рави…  
\- Конечно, нет, - тихо произносит Рави, пытаясь поднять Хакена, хотя его голос дрожит и в нем нет ни капли обычной уверенности. – Мы должны торопиться, чтобы снова увидеть его живым.   
Хакен видит на лицах своих игрушек ту же боль, что разбивает его самого, и понимает, что должен двигаться ради них.   
\- Идем! Нам нужно взобраться на часы.   
До полуночи восемь минут.   
Все, что им нужно сделать – это пересечь комод и попасть на рабочий стол, над которым они висят.   
«Это не сложно, правда», - думает Хакен.   
Комод заставлен не игрушками, как все вокруг, на нем лежит то, с помощью чего эти игрушки делают – стамески для дерева, болты, куски ткани, иголки и пуговицы – и поэтому пробираться через него легче, чем там, внизу.   
Хакен быстро проскальзывает под перекладиной швейной машинки и останавливается у края комода, раздумывая, смогут ли они допрыгнуть до стола, когда слышит тихий извиняющийся голос Санхёка:  
\- Хакен, я зацепился, помоги…   
Несуществующее сердце внутри игрушки замирает на краю и срывается вниз – слова Лиса «Там очень, очень опасно» всплывают в памяти, и он, оглядываясь, понимает, что сегодня в этом кошмаре его в полной мере заставят почувствовать, насколько дороги ему ребята и как по-разному он будет умирать каждый раз вместе с ними: Санхёк стоит рядом с колесом швейной машинки и дергает нитку, зацепившуюся за иглу.   
Дергает и дергает.   
А нитка – та нитка тянется к его животу, скрепляет половинки, из которых сшита игрушка бедного Кристофера Робина.   
\- Не дергай, Хёк, я тебя вытащу, - Кен уже торопится к нему, но Хакен не уверен, что стоит пытаться – он просто смотрит в темные глаза мальчика-игрушки, и звонкий, высокий голос Санхёка звучит в его голове строчками их песен.   
Наверно, время умирать не обманешь: Хакен видит, как медленно начинает вращаться колесо швейной машинки, и зацепившаяся нитка ускользает внутрь, туда, где скачет челнок и вертятся шестеренки – а Хёк смотрит прямо на него и игрушечными губами из ниток с неигрушечным отчаянием просит:  
\- Я люблю вас, Хакен. Вернись за мной… - и вместе с его последними словами шов на животе игрушки разъезжается, пока белые горошинки пенопласта не засыпают комод, как снег устилая поверхность.   
\- Хёкки? – зачем-то просит Кен, хотя опустевшую без набивки ткань игрушки уже затянуло под лапку швейной машинки и несколько раз прокололо иглой, намертво пригвоздив к платформе.   
Глаза Лео сужаются до узких-узких щелок, Рави кусает свое запястье – никто никогда вслух не говорил, но к макне все они относились по-особенному. И поэтому неадекватное, как кажется Хакену, улыбающееся лицо Кена заставляет Хакена сорвать свое горе на нем:  
\- Какого черта ты продолжаешь улыбаться? – от удара в грудь Кен отшатывается и едва ли не падает с комода.   
\- А я игрушка! – с глухим рычанием Кен толкает Хакена в ответ. – Мне запрещено плакать.   
Рави хватает Кена за руки, но это уже совершенно ни к чему.   
\- Прости, - говорит Хакен, потому что кукольное лицо Кена измазано слезами, как его собственное.   
\- Нам надо перебраться на стол, - хмуро говорит Лео, рассматривая поверхность комода. – Перепрыгнуть не получится.   
Хакен вынужден согласиться с тем, что расстояние для прыжка слишком велико, но что им делать, если все, к чему они прикасаются здесь, убивает одного из них?   
Следующий, кто окажется слишком сообразительным, подставит себя под удар.   
\- Смотри, пружина! – голос Рави, старающегося быть бодрым даже посреди океана отчаяния, охватившего остальных, больно, очень больно режет внутренности Хакена.   
Слишком сообразительный.   
Неунывающий.  
Всегда пытающийся быть полезным.   
Хакен думает, что сломается.   
Только не Рави, пожалуйста.   
\- Если мы сможем зацепить ее за станок, - озвучивает свой план Рави, - тогда сможем перебраться на стол по ней.   
Хакен не знает, зачем эта пружина лежит здесь – наверно, именно из таких делают игрушки «чертик в коробке» - он понимает только то, что она свернута до жути плотно, и у нее края острые, как лезвия.   
Но стрелки на проклятых часах показывают без пяти полночь, и он не может запретить Рави умереть, чтобы выбрать более безопасный способ преодолеть расстояние между столом и комодом.   
Иногда сложно, так сложно быть лидером.   
\- Отойди, - Рави, наверно, от страха громко сглатывает и отстраняет Хакена подальше. А потом сдвигает упорчик, удерживающий пружину.   
С отвратительным металлическим визгом змея пружины распрямляется и перекидывается через пропасть между столом и комодом, очень удачно зацепляясь за ручку станка, на котором обрабатывают дерево.   
А в глазах Хакена один короткий миг – когда острая металлическая кромка разрезала резиновое лицо куклы.   
Как тонкое железо молниеносно вспороло щеку Рави.   
Как игрушке футболиста отрезало половину головы, и эта самая половина с голубыми волосами приземлилась к его ногам.   
\- Не смотри, - тихо и очень честно просит Кен, обнимая Хакена так, чтобы он не мог повернуться и рассмотреть то, что осталось от Рави.   
Лео уже ступает на пружину – под весом оловянного солдатика она опасно прогибается, но выдерживает – и Хакену остается только подчиниться толкающему его в спину Кену.   
\- Там кот, - Лео останавливается на середине пружины и указывает вперед, где в полумраке мигают два озорных кошачьих глаза.   
\- И он хочет поиграть, - произносит насмешливый голос рядом. – С одним из вас или со всеми троими.   
Хакен оборачивается на голос и видит ухмылку Лиса.   
\- Если выберете одного, он, как вы догадываетесь, после игр не вернется, если пойдете втроем, то не успеете.   
\- За что? – это единственное, что все еще хочется узнать Хакену прежде, чем он умрет вслед за остальными. – Что такого я сделал, что ты заставляешь меня смотреть, как умирают мои друзья? Разве я совершил преступление? Если это я виноват, так накажи меня, почему ты убиваешь их?   
\- Что? – Лис вдруг нахмуривается и сводит брови. – Ты как будто не знаешь…  
Лис поднимает лапу и дует на пружину, так что три игрушки начинают опасно раскачиваться на ней.   
\- Я не знаю, на самом деле, - вдруг пожимает плечами Лис, и его лицо разглаживается, снова становясь игривым. - Это просто рок. Судьба. Кого и почему она выбирает на роль жертв, неизвестно никому. Почему попутный ветер вдруг разворачивается и начинает дуть в лицо… Ответов ни ты, ни я не знаем, но у тебя всегда есть право признать себя побежденным…  
\- Еще чего, - резкий голос Кена выводит Хакена из оцепенения, в котором он уже почти утонул из-за слов Лиса. Он почти согласился сдаться. – Проваливай-ка отсюда, - продолжает Кен, а потом улыбается Хакену, крепко обнимая игрушку Маленького Принца, - мне не страшно, если я буду знать, что ты идешь вперед. Ради всех нас.   
Прежде чем Хакен успевает возразить, Кен меняется местами с Лео и перебегает пружину, оказываясь на столе.   
\- Хочешь поиграть? – говорит Кен, дразня кота рукой. – Сначала догони.   
Любопытный кот пытается ударить Кена мохнатой лапой, Кен уворачивается – и это раззадоривает кота. Так же дразня свою смерть с кошачьими глазами, Кен пятится ко краю стола – а потом кот прыжком сбивает его вниз…  
\- Меньше двух минут, - услужливо подсказывает Лис, заставляя Хакена и Лео шевелиться и быстро перебежать пружину.   
Хакену становится очень страшно, и последние секунды тупо бьют в его голову ударами стрелки, когда он понимает, что маятник часов качается над столом слишком высоко, и им с Лео придется искать еще что-то, по чему можно взобраться наверх.   
Но на рабочем столе нет мелких предметов – только остов станка и его распорки.   
Отчаяние накрывает Хакена с головой – его почти тошнит от страха, и он не может справиться со своими чувствами, которые мешают ему думать и двигаться.   
\- Здесь ничего нет, - Хакен потерянно оглядывается вокруг, разыскивая что-нибудь.   
Хоть что-нибудь…   
Что-нибудь другое, кроме трех горящих свечей, похожих на ту, пламенем с огарка которой оловянный солдатик плавил свои ладони, утверждая, что ему не больно.  
\- Помоги мне сдвинуть ее! – командует Лео, и Хакен бросается к нему, уже не обращая внимания на размывающие картинку перед глазами слезы.   
Вдвоем им удается дотолкать одну из горящих свечей до часов и установить под маятником.   
\- Ее нужно погасить, - говорит Хакен, пытаясь задуть пламя, но Лео отмахивается:  
\- Времени нет. Осталась минута.   
Лео вскарабкивается на свечу, и жидкий раскаленный парафин чавкает у него под ногами, когда он протягивает Хакену руку:  
\- Я подниму тебя вверх, и ты дотянешься.  
А Хакен только и может смотреть на то, как пламя лижет ноги оловянного солдатика, и в его голове злой голос Кена говорит: «Это неправда! Тебе тоже больно, просто ты всегда молчишь».  
\- Быстрее, Хакен! – кричит Лео, и даже его голос больше не похож на мяуканье котенка.   
Хакен хватается за протянутую руку и позволяет оловянному солдатику приподнять себя за пояс.   
\- Еще немного, Лео, - просит Хакен, когда диск маятника в очередной раз проскальзывает в сантиметре от его пальцев.   
Одежда Хакена начинает тлеть, и он догадывается, как «не больно» Лео.   
\- Пожалуйста…   
Лео всегда экономил слова. Наверно, менял их где-то на мысли или еще что-то более полезное, чем пустой треп.   
Вот и сейчас он промолчал, вместо ответа сделав почти невозможное – подбросил игрушку Маленького Принца вверх, так что Хакену удалось повиснуть на кругляшке маятника и втянуть себя наверх, на цепь.   
Взглянув вниз, Хакен понял, что они все ошибались – Лео умел улыбаться. Только улыбка у него очень печальная.   
В языках обнявшего Лео пламени – самая красивая и печальная улыбка в мире.   
\- Сорок пять секунд, Хакен, - сообщил Лис, разглядывавший умирающего оловянного солдатика вместе с ним.   
Хакен должен вытереть слезы – они мешают ему видеть.   
Карабкаться по железной цепи, когда у тебя деревянные руки – Хакен бы официально запретил это серьезно. Во всех сказках и игрушечных королевствах мира.   
Сколько секунд?  
Двадцать или двадцать пять?   
А, может быть, все тридцать?   
Сколько их было, когда он прыгнул вперед, зацепившись пальцами за выступ нижней доски часов? Сколько их потратилось, пока он стискивал зубы и пытался подтянуться наверх?   
\- Пятнадцать, - сказал Лис, когда игрушка Маленького Принца в обожженном платье, с разбухшим от слез лицом протянула руку, чтобы зацепиться за резьбу, окружавшую циферблат…  
Когда стало ясно, что Хакен, скорее всего, справится.   
\- Десять, - спокойно и без издевки сказал Лис, когда Хакен влез на площадку перед циферблатом и выпрямился, чтобы дотронуться, наконец, до стрелок, отсчитывающих последние деления. – Послушай, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать…   
Хакен повернул к Лису лицо, краем глаза следя за стрелкой, отсчитывающей самые последние штрихи.   
Он боялся того, что глупое колдовство не сработает в обратную сторону, ему казалось, будто ему точилкой выгрызли внутренности там, где всегда хранилась память о его друзьях, и ему было до жути интересно узнать, что же хочет сказать ему Лис – ведь у него сейчас такое лицо, какое и должно быть у Маленького Принца.   
У того, кто потерял все дорогое и готов умереть незаметно.   
Он хлебнул своего горя полными ладонями.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я хотел тебе только добра? – спросил Лис.   
Хакен истратил одну из трех оставшихся у него секунд, чтобы задуматься, одну – чтобы кивнуть.   
А потом приложил ладонь к сердцевинке циферблата, там, где все три стрелки крепились вместе, зажмурил глаза и мысленно начал произносить молитву, о содержании которой никто не в праве даже интересоваться. 

 

%

 

Хакен проснулся, широко и отчаянно хватанув ртом воздуха, будто задыхался.   
Его мелко трясло.   
Стрелки часов, ухмыляющийся Лис и его мертвые друзья-игрушки – неужели это все было кошмаром? Хакен вытянул вперед дрожащие руки, дотронулся до лица – на пальцах осталась вода.   
Почему, почему страшный сон так испугал его?   
Ему редко снились кошмары, да и когда снились, он никогда не просыпался в слезах с ощущением, что его сознание провернули через мясорубку, и теперь внутри него совершенно пусто и так страшно, как будто он побывал на том свете.   
А вдруг это очередной кошмар?   
В его спальне пусто, а в доме тишина.   
Вдруг он сейчас не найдет никого, ни Рави, ни Хёка, ни Лео… Никого-никого? Вдруг его сон был не сон, и обратное превращение не сработало? Или сработало только для него одного, ведь он же один добрался до часов, остальные умерли…   
Краешком, самым краешком сознания Хакен понимал, что у него просто истерика, что кошмар слишком сильно напугал его, но со своим страхом он был справиться не в состоянии.   
Всхлипнув и приготовившись к худшему, Хакен слез с постели и отправился осматривать дом.   
В коридоре пусто.   
На кухне тоже никого нет.   
Неужели…  
\- Рав… Рави-и-и… - выворачивая из пустой кухни, преисполненный ужаса Хакен нос к носу столкнулся выходящим из туалета рэпером – и это стало концом его и без того жиденького самообладания. – Рави-и-и-и… - Хакен ревел удивительно громко и искренне, сжимая в руках свою драгоценную находку с голубыми волосами.   
\- Хакен, ты чего? – пока никто еще не успел сбежаться на лидерские вопли, Рави попытался привести Хакена в чувство, потому что даже он еще не видел, чтобы Хакен ревел с таким упоением.   
\- Ты не игрушка, Рави? – бормотал Хакен между всхлипываниями, ощупывая щеку Рави. – Я же видел, как она тебя порезала, мне было так страшно…  
\- Хакен, о чем это ты болтаешь? – вместе со щелчком двери, извещавшим, что скоро у этой стремной сцены появятся зрители, шепот Рави наполнился угрожающим шипением. – Кто кого порезал?   
\- Пружина-а-а… - снова залился слезами Хакен. – А потом чертовы стрелки, я так боялся, что не успею, что больше тебя не увижу, а-а-а…   
Хакен частил словами и нес какую-то околесицу, и Рави искренне хотел бы пристункуть его истерической головой о стену, но слишком уж крепко лидер вцепился в него, да и, если судить по сопливым откровениям Хакена, ревет он на чужой шее именно от счастья вновь видеть Рави живым и здоровым.   
\- Так страшно, ах, мне было так страшно, и никому нельзя было рассказать, - сопливил Хакен, ничуть не смущаясь нарисовавшихся поблизости одногруппников.   
\- Рави, что ты опять сделал с лидером? – насмешливо поинтересовался Джехван, с хрустом откусывая от яблока. – Почему он ревет, как девчонка?   
\- Ничего я с ним не делал, - поморщился Рави, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя Хакена. – Вообще без понятия, чего это он водопад устроил.   
\- Хакен, что случилось? – единственный, кто не остался безучастным к слезам лидера, был Хёк, ласково погладивший на свою беду Хакена по плечу – Хакен тут же бросил Рави и полез обнимать макне, общупывая его на предмет повреждений и не переставая реветь.   
\- Ну не при всех же, не при всех, - хихикнул Хонбин, когда отупевший от своего ночного горя лидер стал задирать на Санхёке футболку, чтобы проверить, что на его животе нет ужасного шва.   
\- Хакен, блин, хорош реветь, - любопытный Джехван, которого интересовала только причина форсмажорной утренней истерики лидера, а не его расстроенные чувства, затолкал Хакену в рот свое яблоко, так что всхлипывания затихли естественным путем.   
Заплаканный Хакен смотрел на обидчика глазами, полными любви, умиления, и обожания, мычал с яблоком во рту, и это показалось странным даже Джехвану, так что он великодушно разрешил:  
\- Кусай, как я его иначе из тебя выну.   
Хакен послушно откусил, потом долго жевал, прерываясь на нервные икания, и все так же не сводил влюбленного взгляда с недоумевающих лиц одногруппников.   
\- Ну, а теперь рассказывай, - подтолкнул Джехван, когда пережеванное трудным глотком исчезло в лидере.   
\- Мне приснилось, что мы все превратились в игрушки, - принялся рассказывать от успокаивающего процесса жевания осознавший, что все пережитые ужасы ему просто приснились, Хакен. – Хёк был Кристофером Робином, я Маленьким Принцем, Бин фарфорофой игрушкой…   
\- А я? – перебил Джехван.   
\- А ты Кеном, - как само собой разумеющееся, сообщил Хакен, и Хонбин, засмеявшись, треснул его по затылку. – И нам надо было добраться до дурацких часов до полуночи, иначе все мы остались бы там навегда…  
\- А почему мы стали игрушками? – почесав затылок, спросил Рави. – В смысле…   
\- В смысле, - глупо повторил Хакен, потому что позади всех, в коридоре, появился Тэгун и уставился на него.   
И было что-то в выражении его лица, может быть, то самое крохотное движение щеки или изменившийся прищур глаз, но Хакену показалось, что Тэгун тоже что-то знает об оловянном солдатике, умирающем в пламени свечи – как и о том, кто накосячил с хвастовством и почему все они оказались запертыми в магазине игрушек.   
Хакену расхотелось трепаться о своем сне и уже тем более смеяться над ним.   
\- Так! А кто у нас сегодня готовит завтрак? – громко хлопнув в ладоши, спросил Хакен, избегая ответа на вопрос рэпера старым добрым методом игры в дурачка. – Джехванни, ау, где ты? Я знаю, что сегодня твоя очередь…  
Джехван хотел улизнуть из кухни незаметно, но Хонбин и Хёк, которых уже пару раз заставляли готовить за сбежавшего Кена, наискосок перекрыли выход длинными ногами, уперев ступни в косяки.   
\- Черт, - выругался Джехван, открывая шкаф. – Чего, хлопьев нет, что ли? Ну останетесь голодными тогда…  
\- Так а почему мы стали игрушками? – переспросил Рави, который вообще с трудом переключался с одной темы на другую, не говоря уже о том, в какой конкретный тупик ставила его грандиозная изворотливость болтливых хёнов.   
\- Кто опять трогал мой айпад? – пробурчал из гостиной обиженный кошачий голос Лео.   
\- Это Хонбин, - сказал Хёк, убирая ногу с косяка, чтобы в случае чего взять быстрый старт мимо сердитого по утрам до чертиков Тэгуна.   
\- Это Хёк, - сказал Хонбин, чтобы не оставаться в долгу, и даже скрутил младшему руки за спиной, готовясь предать его в руки правосудия.   
\- Щас Лео этому прыткому Хёкбину-то как наваляет, - вставил свои пять копеек Джехван, трудясь над помывкой риса.   
Хакен закрыл все еще красные от слез опухшие глаза и захохотал.   
Редактировать часть

**Author's Note:**

> Я спустил на это все свой выходной, пачку сигарет и доплатил добротной головной болью. Я очень хочу надеяться, что дал виксофэндому одну историю, за которую не стыдно, и еще больше уповаю на то, что фичок заслуживает оценки и пары слов от вас. Не восторгов, нет (да и вряд ли я их теперь заслуживаю - говорят, софтпорнишка списался к черту), просто страшно хочется знать, зацепило или нет.   
> Ужасно хочется заставить вас почувствовать ужас - живые, глупые игрушки, которые говорят и двигаются, бессмысленно шевелятся, уверенные в том, что в их копошения самая суть смысла.   
> А среди них по-настоящему живые люди, с огнем внутри.   
> В общем, на это, наверно, мало кто вообще потратит свое время (привет, читатель, добравшийся до этих слов - жму тебе лапу), но эта историйка из закромов, которые софтпорнишка рекомендует к прочтению.


End file.
